Poder oculto
by Darklady-chan
Summary: capitulo IV, lo que sucedio en el interrogatorio desde el punto de vista de Raven, los planes del Maestro, la chica nueva y su proposito, y una respuesta a todo: todo va de acuerdo al plan n.n lean, soy mala en el summary
1. Intro

Esta historia comenzó aun antes de la historia misma, cuando las personas con poderes eran considerados como grandes maestros, se cuenta la historia de dos maestros muy poderoso, los dos mas grandes d todos, dos gemelos que aunque idénticos por afuera eran muy diferentes en su forma de ser, sus nombres eran Yin y Yang, y como sus nombres lo indican uno era un gran maestro del bien, mientras el otro era un maestro del mal.

En ese mundo existia el equilibrio, la paz y la armonia era lo unico q las personas conocian en ese mundo, pero Yin se corrompio el deseo ser el mas grande d todos los maestros no solo el mejor sino el mas poderoso y q los demas reconocieran su grandeza.

Cuando su hermano malvado uso un poder que solo ellos tenían, un poder unico, lo utilizo para robarles sus poderes a los demás maestros creando caos, destrucción y muerte en cada lugar que visitaba, volviéndose cada vez mas y mas poderoso, sin mencionar q corrompio a otros maestros haciendose aun mas peligroso, entonces Yang el maestro del bien decidió utilizar el mismo poder que su hermano para poder despojarlo de los poderes que robo, la lucha fue larga y en un ultimo esfuerzo el maestro del bien despojo de todos sus poderes al maestro del mal, era tanto poder que tuvo que sellarlo en su interior.

Su hermano Yin murio en el instante en q Yang le quito sus poderes, este pensado que muchos maestros del mal buscarían su poder debido a que no solo podía quitarle sus poderes a otros maestros, así que pensando en mantener este poder lejos esas personas, desapareció nadie nunca volvió a saber nada de el, pero el tuvo sellados esos poderes en su interior y ese sello paso de generación en generación entre sus descendientes, hasta el día de hoy solo fue un mito, una historia, una leyenda y nadie sabia quien era la persona con ese sello, hasta hoy...


	2. SE FUE

**Declaimer: ** los titanes no son míos, no escribo con fines de lucro ni nada d eso, solo por el gusto d molestar gente con mala escritura, los titanes ni ningún personaje de esa serie me pertenece ( ¬.¬ aun mahahahahaha)

-**bla bla bla**- pues es dialogo

bla bla bla pues es narración

"_bla bla bla" _ pensamientos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAP 1: SE FUE**

Un día normal en la torre T, estaban todos los titanes en el comedor, estaban comiendo todos juntos sin decir nada (nota autora: comiendo en el comedor, quien lo diría?)

-**esta semana ha sido muy tranquila**- menciono el líder titán para romper el silencio

-**si ningún villano ni siquiera uno, al menos es bueno un poco d tranquilidad en la ciudad**- dijo el chico robótico mientras devoraba su almuerzo

-**Esto no es tranquilidad, es aburrimiento**- dijo chico bestia al momento de bostezar- **¿no crees RV?**-mirando a la chica gótica con curiosidad o algo mas-

-**Me da igual**- fue la respuesta de la chica en un tono frio e indiferente sin siquiera mirarlo

"_que le pasa yo solo decía……. aunque se ve linda cuando se enfada_"-pensó el chico mientras bajaba la mira entre tristeza y pena

-**oye CB**- lo llamo el chico d metal notando que el comentario d RV lo dejo algo triste- **que dices si terminamos con nuestro videojuego tal vez me ganes, aunque seguramente trapeare el piso contigo..**

-_"presumido"_- **no gracias no tengo ganas** –menciono el chico verde al momento d levantarse con un aire d tristeza-

-**que tienes miedo d que limpie el piso contigo**- agrego Ciborg en tono de burla al ver la actitud d su amigo

-**ya déjalo** – interrumpió la chica gótica con tono indiferente, pero mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa a BB y mirándolo a los ojos –**sus peleas me causan jaqueca**- agrego bajando la miraba

El líder al ver que las cosas se ponen tensas – **ya se, creo que mejor deberíamos hacer algo**- mirando a Star como pidiendo ayuda a su novia

-**si amigos deberíamos de hacer algo es un día hermoso y aun es temprano, propongo un día d campo**- agrego la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- **si podemos** – pero la chica alienígena es interrumpida por la alarma d la torre T

El líder encendió la pantalla rodeado de los demás titanes- **la pantalla muestra el lugar pero no pudo ser la alarma no se ha encendido**- dijo algo extrañado- **seguro de que la alarma de seguridad está bien? Por q no coincide la alarma d la ciudad con la de la torre**- mirando en dirección de Ciborg en busca d respuestas

-**no lo sé, la alarma debería avisar d un error, si lo hubiera**- dijo Ciborg un poco preocupado por la extraña situación- **lo revisare**- fueron las últimas palabras antes de ir a la computadora

Starfire volando alrededor d Ciborg - **q pasa?** – pregunto curiosa mientras el chico hacia su trabajo

-**acabo de revisar los dos sistemas y están bien… en apariencia**-dijo mientras se desconectaba de la computadora

-**Pues creo que algo no está bien**- agrego Raven, con un mal presentimiento

Chico bestia al notar el rostro de la chica gótica agrego- **si viejo, algo está mal porque no puede ser que la pantalla muestre que es la torre T la que está bajo ataque y no se encienda el sistema anti-intrusos, eso..** -

- **es imposible**- agrego una voz masculina detrás d el, apareciendo d las sombras un chico, el estaba completamente vestido con un traje de batalla negro, con una franja d color verde en su brazo derecho y un antifaz en su rostro.

Chico bestia volteo ante la sorpresa- **quien eres?**- los titanes se pusieron en posición d batalla listos para atacar a el desconocido- **así q tu?**

- **no solo el**- interrumpió una voz femenina atrás d la línea d defensa d los titanes- **nosotros dimos el aviso y desconectamos su sistema contra intrusos** –dijo apareciendo enfrente de ellos entre risa, vestía igual q su compañero solo q la franja era d color rojo, los titanes ante la nueva intrusa formaron un circulo

- **aunque deberían mejorarlos**- otro chico aparece aun lado de ellos, observando a Cyborg, al igual q sus compañeros su única distinción en el traje era la franja amarilla

-**no sé como burlaron el sistema pero se arrepentirán d haberlo hecho** – dijo Ciborg un poco molesto convirtiendo su brazo en cañón y apuntando al que se burlo de el

- **¿después de lo que hicimos para entrar aquí?¿ Nos reciben así?**- del otro lado apareció una chica con franja azul

**-¿Cuantos son?**- dijo Robín viéndose rodeados por 4 figuras misteriosas

- **puedo sentir a uno más** – contesto la chica gótica ante el asombro d los presentes volteando a una esquina de la habitación, mientras sus manos eran rodeadas d energía oscura

- **me impresionas**- dijo el chico con franja blanca - **pero no podía esperar menos de un titán o sí? **

- **hay muchas q puedes esperar y esa será salir d aquí**- dijo el líder titán sacando su bastón listo para atacar

-**ustedes son son bienvenidos en nuestro hogar**-dijo Starfire mientras sus manos y ojos brillaban d color verde

- **deberían calmarse**- dijo la chico con franja verde -**solo venimos a cumplir con una misión d nuestro maestro**-

-**y nos iremos**- agrego la chica con franja roja

- **Si y cuál es?** – pregunto el chico metálico sin bajar su cañón, pregunta a la cual todos los titanes esperaban respuesta

- **destruirlos, por eso estamos aquí** – contesto el chico d la franja blanca, sonriendo d forma siniestra, y colocándose los 5 intrusos frente a los titanes

- **no sé como entraron pero sé cómo es que van a salir** – dijo Raven mientras su energía envolvía varios objetos d la casa

- **no van a venir a amenazarnos a nuestro hogar**- agrego Starfire lista para atacar al igual q los demás titanes

- **titanes ataquen** – fue la orden del líder titán q todos estaban esperando para dejar las palabras y comenzar a actuar

Los titanes atacaron uno contra uno RB intento pegarle al primero pero un campo de energía lo rodeaba y el golpe lo mando al piso entonces este lo empezó a atacar cuerpo a 

cuerpo a lo q Robín apenas podía defenderse, SF ataco a la segunda en aparecer con sus esferas de energía pero antes de tocarla se convirtieron en hielo, se detuvieron en el vuelo y antes de tocar a su enemiga, las bolas d hielo regresaron a ella golpeándola d lleno, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, CB se convirtió en T-rex y ataca al tercero pero él lo detuvo por el hocico, lo levanto y lo arrojo contra RV que peleaba contra la cuarta enemiga y que a pesar de su conjuro y de lo que le lanzara ella lo destruía con sus rayos d energía, CB se convirtió en humano y cayó sobre RV, dejándolos a ambos en el suelo, CY luchaba contra el quinto enemigo con su cañón el disparo, el absorbió el ataque y lo regreso en su contra pero más potente, los titanes estaban en el suelo fueron arrojados todos juntos por los intrusos, cuando los 5 extraños se colocan enfrente de ellos, estaban a punto de atacarlos al mismo tiempo

- **no lo harán** – dijo Raven levantándose mientras formaba un campo d energía a su alrededor y de los titanes, detuvo los ataques, extendió su campo de energía hasta golpear a los extraños, abriendo un enorme agujero en la pared d la torre T, por donde ellos salieron expulsados por sus poderes

Raven quedo parada con los titanes atrás empezó a tambalear y Chico bestia la detuvo antes d q callera- **Rav estas bien?**- dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo por parte d la chica

Ciborg se asomo por el agujero- **Bulla! vaya Rav los mandaste lejos, no se miran**- dijo viendo al resto d los titanes rodeando a la chica oscura

- **no debiste utilizar todas tus fuerzas en se campo d energía y en ese ataque**- dijo el líder en tono serio y de preocupación-**.. Pero gracias** -sonriendo en forma d agradecimiento y sosteniendo su brazo debido a las consecuencias d la batalla

- **si no debiste sino cómo vas a seguir peleando contra nosotros** –volando enfrente de ellos estaba el chico con franja blanca junto con la chica d la franja roja

- **viejo quiénes son esos y de que están hechos?,** - exclamo sorprendido Chico bestia mirando como Raven estaba en sus brazos sin energía y ellos como si nada

- **pronto lo sabrás** – dijo la chica d la franja roja atacando a Chico bestia con sus poderes d hielo

-**cuidado!!** – dijo el verde titán al momento de que arrojo a RV a un lado para que no resultara herida, debido a esto el no tuvo tiempo d huir quedando convertido en una estatua d hielo

- **lo querías saber te lo diremos** – dijo el chico levantando a CB del piso con sus poderes telequineticos

- **Déjenlo o s arrepentirán** – dijo el chico cibernético apuntando con su cañón

- **y arriesgarte a darle a tu amigo y volverlo cubitos?** – dijo la chica burlándose de CY

- **cobardes** – dijo Cy disparando su cañón en contra del chico en un ataque d ira, frustración e impotencia por lo q podría sucederle a su amigo si dejaba q se llevaran a su amigo

-**Ciborg** **no!!**- el líder trato d detenerlo, pero era tarde ellos se habían esfumado con el verde titán como rehén

- **no**- esa fue la única palabra del metálico al ver como habían desaparecidos, todos los titanes, no solo él se sintieron culpables, responsables, inútiles y preocupados por el titán faltante.

Raven con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se acercaba al agujero d la torre T, solo para ver como habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro –**CHICO BESTIA!!**- fueron las palabras de la chica antes d caer inconsciente al suelo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien tengo aclaraciones q hacer

1.- Dimensiones alternas no continuara, debido a su autora BA, está en huelga, o hasta q su fic junte algo mas q solo 179 hits o algo así dijo, yo solo paso la voz, ah! y quiere reviews. ¿En serio no quieres nada más? Esto lo pongo por quien leyó este fic.

2.- En cuanto a mi primer fic, Cuando el amor llega, am.. detenido momentáneamente, debido a q bueno intente una forma d escritura y no se dio la narración, bueno no fue tan bien aceptada, estoy rescribiendo los capítulos hechos y cambiando unas cosas, creo q me tardare.

Así q este fic será algo diferente en cuanto a la narración, si tampoco me funciona terminare escribiendo en la forma d Dimensiones alternas, si tampoco, pues me invento una nueva con la q me sienta a gusto , ya veremos q pasa n.n.

Y gracias a quien se tomo la molestia d leer este fic, deje reviews o no, gracias nOn, aunq no haría mal un poco d incentivo XP, espero les alla gustado.

**El destino es inevitable, no importa cuanto corras el te alcanzara.**

**DARKLADY**


	3. ¿AMIGOS?

Alo!! De nuevo n.n

Declaimer: los titanes no son míos sino de esos desconsiderados de la Warner q los cancelaron ¬.¬, al menos dejan que usemos sus personajes sin fines de lucro, lo cual pues hago yo

**-bla bla bla- ** dialogo

bla bla bla narración

_bla bla bla _pensamientos

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**CAPITULO II: ¿AMIGOS? (parte I)**

Ese mismo día unas cuantas horas después de la desaparición de un chico verde

En lo alto de un edificio en el centro se observa una figura mirando hacia abajo - **ríe todo lo que quieras dentro poco no tendrás motivo para hacerlo, porque yo dominare este mundo y todo será gracias a ti **–hablo para sí mismo pero fue interrumpido por un chico vestido de negro con una franja blanca

- **maestro está despertando** - dijo este señalando a un chico verde en el suelo

- **mi cabeza** - se quejaba chico bestia mientras se sobaba la cabeza, al reaccionar bien se dio cuenta de que en sus muñecas tenía unos brazales d color negro- **que día**….

El chico fue interrumpido por una voz familiar -**ya era hora d que despertaras**- dijo el chico de la franja amarilla

En ese instante el titán verde reacciono, recordando lo ocurrido en la torre, una rabia lo inundo -**lamentaras que lo haya hecho** –intentando transformarse sin poder lograrlo-** que por qué no puedo**…

- **transformarte**- contesto el de la franja blanca ante al asombro del titán- **eso se debe a los brazaletes del maestro tienen el poder d anular los tuyos**.-viendo la cara del chico verde-

Chico bestia intento zafarse pero no podía, el temía por lo que podrían hacerle a sus amigos, con esa clase d artefactos - **¿quienes son ustedes?** – viéndose rodeado por esas 6 figuras y sin ningún lugar a donde escapar

- **casi lo olvidaba** – dijo el chico de la franja amarilla, mientras sonreía muy calmado -**en la torre te dijimos que lo sabrías, pues bien yo soy Zuyek, soy el más fuerte d los guerreros de la destrucción**-

Chico bestia lo reconoció en un instante -_él fue el que me levanto con una facilidad cuando m convertí en T-rex, viejo sí que es fuerte, aun me duele el golpe_-

- **no sé porque te presentas con el** –dijo a sus espaldas la chica de la franja roja

- **y la señorita cálida es Lirovi** –lo decía mientras, sacudía una pequeña cantidad d hielo del brazo, debido a los poderes d ella- **como te das cuenta el hielo es su elemento**

- **no me gusto tu comentario** – dijo con tono molesto la chica

- **no deben discutir** -dijo otra voz femenina a un lado de ellos, provenía de la chica de franja azul

-**solo calma a ZU, sabes bien que no tengo paciencia Guik**- dijo en su defensa

- **ya me estoy cansando de sus peleas** –dijo un chico con franja verde a un lado d CB

- **vamos Kelpec, no te enojes**- dijo el ZU con una gran sonrisa- **además no tienes por que**

-**ya basta con sus tontas discusiones** – dijo con tono molesto el chico de la franja blanca dejando a los demás con una expresión seria y podría decirse con miedo en ellas – **no es importante discutir, menos con el aquí**- mirando a chico bestia directo al rostro –**pero creo q ahora debo presentarme** – se acerco lentamente al titán- **mi nombre es Roslow, líder de los guerreros de la destrucción** –mostrando una sonrisa de maldad pura q helo al sangre del titán

-_es increíble que ellos pudieran entrar en la torre t, debo buscar una forma de encontrar a los otros titanes_- pensaba el chico verde mirando a todos lados de forma discreta- _debo ir para buscarlos en los archivos y advertir a los titanes d a quien nos enfrentamos y estas cosas q eliminan poderes_

El más grande d edad se le acerca, vestía un traje negro sin antifaz un poco diferente al de los guerreros y viendo a CB- **no servirá d nada en sus archivos no aparecemos, además no hay donde puedas huir sin tus poderes, mis aprendices cumplieron muy bien su misión**-viendo la cara d sorpresa del chico y con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara

-_como supo lo que planeaba y como su misión, si ellos dijeron que era destruir a los titanes- _ se preguntaba así mismo algo confundido

- **Esa es su misión primordial pero, no era la de este día** –hizo una pequeña pausa para darle la espalda al titán- ** la misión d este día era traerte ante mi**

-**pero…a mi…….. ¿Por qué?** – el no entendía q sucedía estaba algo confundido ante la respuesta

-** porque eres como nosotros**- contesto el líder de los guerreros

- **yo no soy como ustedes **– contesto él con tono molesto mientras se levantaba del piso- **yo soy un titán no un criminal**- mirando con rabia a RO, en lo que ZU y KE lo detenían uno d cada brazo

-**tal vez no te des cuenta ahora pero eres como nosotros, traicionado por los que dicen ser tus amigos**- agrego LY

Chico bestia no creía lo q oía -** mis amigos no m han traicionado, jamás me han hecho algo malo**- aun mas enojado que antes, intentando liberarse d ZU y KE

El maestro volvió a verlo se agacho un poco para verlo directo a los ojos- **tu eres como ellos y una parte de ti lo sabe, se ve en tus ojos, dices que tus amigos no te han hecho nada malo, ellos te menosprecian, te hacen a un lado, te ignoran y se burlan de ti, se ríen de ti y tu lo permites, ellos no son tus amigos** –viendo a CB a los ojos-

Chico bestia seguía luchando por zafarse, por salir de ahí -**ellos son mis amigos…. Me oyes bien ¡ELLOS SON MIS AMIGOS!**- gritando a la cara de aquel sujeto

-¿**estas seguro**?- dijo él con una sonrisa prepotente- **a quien tratas de convencer a mí o .. a ti, por q parece q quien no lo cree eres tu**

Chico bestia quedo en shock ante la respuesta porque sentía que en parte era verdad- **son mis amigos, son mis amigos……. lo son…¿son mis amigos?..¿amigos?**-esto último lo dijo en un hilo de voz- _lo son ….aunque…... no, el no tiene razón_- dejando d oponer resistencia a ZU y KE, quienes lo sueltan -_aunque a veces eso siento…pero son mis amigos.. aunque siento q sobro o que el equipo no me necesita_ –cabizbajo, no quería creer lo q ese extraño le decía, pero eran cosas que en algún momento había pensado, sus sentimientos, emociones e ideas estaban en revolución, había algo en ese maestro que le hacía creerle

- **sabes que es verdad, ellos tarde o temprano t abandonaran, t harán a un lado ellos no son tus amigos, no eres un titán**- dijo el maestro poniéndose de pie a un lado del chico verde

Las palabras del maestro taladraban su cabeza, se sentía confundido -_y si tiene razón…….no, ellos son mis amigos…. pero los amigos no te tratan como ellos a mi…..estoy confundido……..son mis amigos….me deben estar buscando… pero para que o porque…¿porque soy su amigo o por q soy un tonto q controlan a su antojo? Son o no mis amigos, soy su amigo? ¿Amigos?_ -arrodillándose confundido y triste, por las palabras de aquel extraño- **me encontraran**- dijo en un tono bajo y casi inaudible

- **no dudo que ellos t busquen, pero podrías encontrarlos tu primero**- dijo el maestro viendo al chico en el suelo confundido y abrazándose a sí mismo – **Roslow.. ¿estás listo?**

-**listo para recibir órdenes**- él se acerca al momento que se coloca una máscara negra que cubría su rostro completamente (tipo red-x) con una línea vertical blanca –**cuando usted me de la misión dela por cumplida**

- **tu misión es fácil**- mirando a CB- la misión es ayudarlo a él con sus dudas –volteando con RO- **le mostraremos la verdad sobre sus amigos- **él se acerca chico bestia y el susurra al oído –** veremos si son tus amigos**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en la torre T, Raven se recupero después de unos días de descanso al igual q los demás titanes, pero las cosas no iban nada bien desde la desaparición de CB, la ciudad había sufrido una ola de asaltos, todos los casos eran igual, robots negros, con una M roja como insignia, y en estos dos últimos días se registraba un robo cada hora, fueron los días más difíciles y aun seguían, todos los titanes se reunieron para ayudar a 4 de los 5 miembros originales

En la computadora d la torre T

-**Bien Aqulad, ayuda a Jinx y kidflash en el robo al centro, te reportas después**- dijo el líder titán cortando la comunicación - _no vamos a durar mucho así_- estaba preocupados al igual q todos pro al situación y por el titán desaparecido

- ¿**Robín estas bien?** – dijo su novia, mientras se asomaba por la puerta- **ya es de muy noche, ¿no hay noticias d CB?** –con tono d preocupación

El líder solo volteo, moviendo la cabeza en forma d negación-**con tantos robos es difícil atenderlos todos y buscarlo**- se notaba la frustración en su voz

-**deberías descansar nosotros podemos hacernos cargo, cada titán esta n una sección d la ciudad y nosotros 4 nos hemos encargado d dirigir todo desde aquí.**- agrego al chica gótica entrando ala habitación, pensando en que no habían tenido la oportunidad de buscar a CB

- **creo q todos necesitamos descanso, en cuanto sea posible lo encontraremos**– agrego el líder notando la cara de preocupación d RV

CY entro en la habitación con los demás titanes - **lo sé y en cuanto podamos.** – pero el robot es interrumpido por la alarma T. Junto con los demás titanes se acerco a la computadora - **No puede ser, ¿donde ahora?**- dijo un tanto molesto

el líder mirando la pantalla, señala un lugar- **en el museo del centro, tendremos que ir nosotros todos los demás están lejos de ahí y están ocupados, vamos titanes** –los demás solo asintieron y salieron de la torre

Los 4 titanes se dirigen al centro de la ciudad RB en su moto, SF y RV volando, y CY en el auto T, cuando llegaron la puerta había sido volada, los guardias estaban inconscientes en el piso, y en medio de la sala principal estaba sentado un extraño vestido de negro, no se sabía quién era debido a que usaba mascara, pero el traje les era familiar, era uno de los q entro en la torre T y se llevo a su amigo, era el chico de la franja blanca.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien otra vez yo de vuelta, ya se actualizo algo rápido u.u, lo q es tener tiempo libre de sobra, debo aprovechar porque no actualizare después d q empiecen mis exámenes T-T. (una semana) se nota q estudio mucho XD.

Bien solo quiero decir q este capítulo lo partí en dos porque juntos eran mucho, así q se me hizo mejor así n.n.

Y gracias a Melisa (Queen pain alone), Lyan y Ferthebest-ia, y a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic, dejen reviews o no y prometo q en el próximo capitulo habrá peleas, acción y de todo un poco.

**Soy tu mayor secreto y más oscuro deseo**

**Darklady**


	4. ¿AMIGO?

Declaimer: los titanes no son míos (todavía, es solo cuestión de tiempo), este fic no se hizo con fines de lucro, se hizo con la intención de q me maten por lo mal q escribo…..enserio es q ya vienen los exámenes T-T, no dejen q me lleven. Toritoooo.. a no verdad, me van demandar por derechos de autor XD.

-**bla bla bla - ** es dialogo

bla bla bla es narración

-"_bla bla bla"-_ es pensamiento (es q note q no se distinguía mucho entre narración y pensamiento por eso "")

Nota inicial: este capítulo de hizo bajo el efecto de varias poderosas drogas, primero el insomnio, segundo el aburrimiento, tercero el ocio, cuarto tensión pre-exámenes, sin contar otras más por el mismo estilo (no crean q drogas q están prohibidas por la ley y q te hacen alucinar, aunque después d 2 semanas de insomnio no ocupas ninguna droga d esas para no sentirte tu ññ)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAPITULO II (parte II) ¿AMIGO?**

Los 4 titanes se dirigen al centro de la ciudad RB en su moto, SF y RV volando, y CY en el auto T, cuando llegaron la puerta había sido volada, los guardias estaban inconscientes en el piso, y en medio de la sala principal estaba sentado un extraño vestido de negro, no se sabía quién era debido a que usaba mascara, pero el traje les era familiar, era uno de los q entro en la torre T y se llevo a su amigo, era el chico de la franja blanca.

El volteo al percatarse de que los titanes lo observaban- **¿saben que la alarma se encendió hace 20 minutos? Pude haber escapado** -mientras se paraba y ponía frente a los tt, se oía la voz cambiada por la máscara -**si no fuera porque quiero enfrentarme a ustedes, hubiera salido sin ningún problema**

El petirrojo se molesto ante el comentario al igual q el resto - **bueno si nos esperaste tanto, no haremos que nos hayas esperado en vano, cuando esto termine esperamos respuestas**

-**porque habría de saber algo que a ustedes les interese**- dijo el chico de negro en tono burlón –** ustedes son los q tienen respuestas para mi**

-**tu eres d ellos**- dijo al chica gótica la observar mejor al extraño- **eres de los q nos atacaron el otro día. Donde esta chico bestia?** –dijo algo molesta mientras energía oscura rodeaba sus manos

-**lo siento, forma incorrecta de pedir información** – dijo burlándose de la chica- **aunque se a quien buscas y donde esta, tendrás q buscar una mejor forma de preguntármelo**- dijo mientras se encogía en los hombros y en tono burlón

-**entonces así será**- dijo Robín muy molesto al igual q el resto y se lanzo contra él con su bastón –**entonces buscaremos una mejor, titanes ataquen**- los demás titanes lo siguieron

- **Eso es todo** – dijo el chico de negro esquivando con facilidad los ataques de RB- **esperaba más de ti **–dándole un golpe, que lo dejo tirado **–que no has practicado en estos días?**

- **RB no**- volando a un lado d su novio para revisar q estuviera bien-** ahora veras** – dijo al chico de negro molesta al tiempo que le disparaba sus rayos de energía

El chico esquivo cada esfera de la chica- **vamos hazlo mejor** –lanzando una red en la que envuelve a SF

La chica intento esquivarla pero al red la alcanzo dándole una descarga q hizo q cayera al suelo- **No me pudo liberar**- mientras intentaba romper la red con sus poderes

El chico de negro la observo a lo lejos -**claro que no puedes** –burlándose d ella- **está hecha especialmente para ti, tal vez así me digas algo q quiero saber**

El líder le arrojo bombas q hicieron q se alejara d ella, corrió al lado de la pelirroja - **no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar a salir- **tratando de romper la red

- **no te esfuerzos no podrás** – dijo el chico oscuro, viendo como RB no le hacía caso y seguía tratando- **el único que puede soy yo**.

-**pues entonces hazlo** – dijo Cy a un lado de el apuntándole con su cañón -**o te obligaremos a hacerlo-**

El chico solo volteo y se escucho su risa -**quiero ver como lo haces después de esto **– el extraño había lanzado a CY su insignia, esta de quedo pegada en su pecho causando un corto y haciendo q el quedara paralizado –**solo quiero q respondas una pregunta- **pero Rv le lanzo la puerta por lo q tuvo q alejarse

- **¿Cy estas bien? **– dijo al chica gótica mirando a su amigo sacado del juego y a su líder tratando de liberar a SF

-**estoy bien, solo patéale el trasero a este sujeto por mí, mi sistema regresara a la normalidad pronto**- dijo el chico de metal a su amiga

Se puso enfrente del chico oscuro - **tú te lo buscaste as,** "_no….no puedo pero por qué….hay algo que no está bien" _-se queda ahí parada viendo a ese extraño, deteniendo su ataque -**no puedo, algo no está bien- **dejando de emitir energía oscura –** ¿que quieres saber?-**dijo en tono serio –**dijiste q sabíamos algo q te interesaba saber-**

-¿**responderás sin intentar pelear conmigo?- **dijo algo desconfiando ante la actitud de la titán

**-¿no me oíste acaso?- **dijo en tono sarcástico- **quiero información al igual q tu, ágamos un cambio**-

-**bien, te creo, solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿q es el chico verde para ustedes? **–dijo el chico sin moverse y con voz seria

Raven no entendía la pregunta -**¿porque preguntas eso?-**

-**¿q es? –**dijo el sin inmutarse –**dilo**

, **o si no-** saco varias insignias como la q le coloco a Cy con la intención de lanzarlos –**dilo-**

**-el es nuestro compañero, un titán-** levitando y con energía rodeando sus manos –**y queremos saber donde esta- **varios objetos del museo fueron rodeados por energía oscura, los lanzo en su contra "_no… algo no está bien"_

El chico no se movió, los objetos se quedaron estáticos a unos centímetros d el- **no lo harás?... Pues yo si** – él le lanzo a la chica las insignias mientras que ella las bloquea con su campo de energía

Al chocar con su campo de energía explotaban, pero también la hacían sentir más débil después de cada explosión –"_casi no tengo fuerzas"_-mientras retrocedía cada vez que el lanzaba una insignia

-** Raven aguanta, ya casi……vamos**- dijo el líder al ver como en la cara de la titán se mostraba el cansancio

- **si aguanta, para que dure más mi diversión, es aburrido si se sus ataques sus debilidades, sus estrategias, esperaba más de ustedes** – dijo el chico enmascarado mirando a RV y sin dejar d atacarla

-**¿sabes nuestras debilidades?, ¿como lo sabes?...** "_chico bestia"_…. **¿q le hicieron a chico bestia?**- la chica gótica no entendía del todo las palabras de aquel chico, pero temia por lo que pudieran haberle hecho para obeter esa informacion

-**por ahora nada, pero veo q a ustedes no les hace falta ese chico solo es un titán de pacotilla, como para caer ante el enemigo**- dijo el dejando d atacar

CY se empezó a mover pero muy lento y torpe- **ya casi -**

**-lo logre- **dijo victorioso el líder titán al poder liberar a la chica pelirroja

-**ayudemos a nuestra amiga- **dijo Star al levantarse con ayuda del líder, el cual asintió y junto con CY se acercaron apara atacar a el chico de negro

- **al menos ayudaran a alguien en lugar de traicionarlo** –dijo el chico al momento q se alejaba de los titanes

- ¿**de qué hablas**? – pregunto al hechicera confundida por el comentario

- **de esto** - lanzándole una bomba a RB

-**cuidado- **la pelirroja hizo explotar la bomba en el aire, formo una gran esfera verde y la lanzo sobre el extraño

- **hazlo** – susurro el chico mientras tiraba a un lado sus armas, el no se movió, no esquivo el ataque, era como si quisiera ser atacado. - **¿eso es todo? este traje es realmente bueno **– levantándose después del ataque- **pero en verdad me decepcionas tu y todos los titanes, pero claro no es la primera vez, pero les aseguro algo esta es la última vez, porque después de hoy dejaran de existir –**riendo de forma malvada

-** pues te equivocas en varias cosas, tú no podrás contra nosotros y tu traje no es tan bueno como creías** – señalo Star viendo como su máscara tenía una cuarteadura

-**lo dices por esto**- dijo el señalando su máscara- **sino sirve, ¿para qué lo quiero?, no la ocupo para derrotarlos**

El líder se molesto por su arrogancia -**quiero ver lo que dices es verdad titanes ataq..- **no pudo concluir la orden, no daba crédito a lo q sus ojos veían, el extraño se había quitado la máscara y dejando ver la cara de alguien conocido, de un gran amigo, el d un titán, dejando ver la cara de CB frente al asombro de todos.

- **no piensas dar la orden** – dijo él mientras miraba a los ojos a RB

El líder titán estaba en shock no supo que responder no entendía lo que pasaba, - ¿**por qué**? ** tu…**- fueron las únicas palabras que puso decir ante el asombro

La hechicera no pudo evitar interrumpir a RB - ¿**por qué nos atacas, porque quieres destruirnos? ¿Porque chico bestia?** -con un tono de preocupación en su voz, ella no entendía sentía su corazón desgarrado por la actitud del chico verde, no entendía porque le dolía tanto

El la observo - **porque me traicionaron**- dijo de forma seca y con un tono d odio

El chico metálico no podía creer las palabras d su amigo -**nosotros no te abandonamos te buscamos** -dijo esto mientras se acercaba a CB

- **¿supongo que debería creerles no? **-diciendo esto saco unos discos parecidos a los de RB y se los arrojo, los cuales los titanes esquivaron sin recibir daño alguno

-**porque nos atacas amigo**- dijo SF acercándose a CB

- ¿**amigo? si yo fuera su amigo no m hubieran abandonado-** después de decir esto se convirtió en T-REX y golpeo a SF con su cola

- **Staaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr**- grito el líder corriendo hacia su novia- **star ¿estas bien?**- tomándola entre sus brazos

-** creo que si**- contesto algo sonrojada por como la miraba RB

El líder le sonrió de forma tierna -**Cy busca si hay algo raro en CB** – mirando a CY y ayudando a SF a ponerse de pie

-** buscar algo raro, es broma no lo está viendo o qué?**- hablo para sí mismo, sus sensores se activaron y mostraron la actividad de chico bestia –**no…. no, pero .. No hay nada extraño en el-** dijo viendo a los demás titanes

Mirando a SF y RB voltea con CB, viendo una expresión en su cara que jamás había visto antes una mezcla entre maldad, odio y satisfacción por el daño causado, pero era el, nada lo estaba afectando - **detente por favor ¿no me reconoces?... no nos reconoces?... Somos tus amigos**- dijo al hechicera acercándose a su amigo tratando d q su voz no se quebrara y las lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos

CB no la escucho e intento atacarla, pero CY lo detuvo tomándolo por el cuello-**claro que los reconozco, pero cuando termine con ustedes nadie lo hará**- convirtiéndose en ave y liberándose de él, cayó al suelo tomo su arma y apunto a la hechicera

Ella sabía que él no se detendría, q no podía ser el, aunque Cy dijera q no hay nada en el - **te están controlando, tu no harías eso por-**

-** porque soy muy débil muy insignificante solo un tonto para tenerlo a tu lado y q aguante tu actitud** – interrumpió mirando a RV con odio-** ya me canse de ustedes…… y de tus ordenes** –apuntando a RB q intentaba acercarse a él- **y d que me traten como una basura, puedes tomar esto como mi renuncia**

Diciendo esto disparo su arma, RV saco su parte negativa que entro en él y lo dejo inconsciente, pero a pesar de esto el disparo de CB había lastimado a alguien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aclaraciones:

1.- No, ¬¬ los titanes no fueron atacados por los power ranger negros, oscuros y malvados.

2.- Rv no dejo inconsciente desde el inicio a CB y se ahorro problemas, porque….. pues… porque así era más dramático y porque lo digo yo q soy la escritora, y los titanes no atacaron a CB y lo atraparon rápido como a otro criminal, pues porque es CB

3.- No, no era Roslow el q ataco a los titanes, porque el maestro lo necesitaba para otra cosa, además di pistas d q no era él, no digan q ni lo sospecharon.

4.- no se quejen de q Star no salio del piso, tuvo al chico q muchas sueñan como heroe personal

Nota final: mmmmm…….. a chin… así ya recordé, dejen reviews explosivos, si muero no hay problema n.n , matan dos pájaros de un tiro, terminan con una mala escritora que hace cosas horribles usando a los titanes y me evitan los exámenes T-T.

Es que ustedes no saben el horror de un examen de uno de mis profes u.u en clase es 1+12, en el examen es (18999823+1903846)/6765x4536? (dirán no es tan difícil, pero sin calculadora ¿Lo es?) así más o menos es la comparación de las clases al examen. Se nota q estoy tan preocupada q estoy estudiando XD… ejem.. pues podría decir q…… pues …….. me estoy desetresando, si es decir me distraigo, si solo estudio terminare mal n.n( y si no estudio también XD)

Así nota final, si esta aburrido díganlo, si no les gusto díganlo, quéjense (aunque sea ay!!), así y alguien en la tierra me quiere decir si es Adonis el q salió cuando Chico bestia se baño con desechos, y parecía hombre lobo, y el otro ataco a RV y culparon a CB.

Y gracias a Lyan, y a Melissa (queen pain alone), por sus reviews, me gustaría q me dieran su opinión si sigo escribiendo o me espero a que termine mi insomnio, porque con insomnio nomas no carburo bien XD. Y gracias a todos aquellos q se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic dejen reviews o no gracias nOn.


	5. ¿ESCAPE?

Bienvenidos seas otra vez a este capítulo más de Poder oculto

-bla bla bla- dialogo (me dio flojera ponerlo en negrita XD)

bla bla bla es narración o acción o algo así

"_bla bla bla" _ es pensamiento

CAPITULO III: ESCAPE

-mi cabeza… no otra vez, me siento en dejavu –decía el chico verde mirando a su alrededor, estaba algo confuso, la habitación era amplia y totalmente blanca con una espejo en una de las paredes- no puede ser- dijo el chico acercándose al espejo algo molesto

-así es chico bestia están en la torre T, fuiste capturado y ahora estas bajo nuestra custodia –decía una voz q retumbaba en toda la habitación, era la voz de Robín

-pero tu…. ¿Cómo? Yo te dispare –sujetándose la cabeza, le dolía sentía q explotaba –solo soy tu amigo intente ayudarte….. Ahora tu deberías estar con tu familia en estos momentos –mirando el espejo con malicia, tras varios segundos de silencio –creo q dije algo q no debía… pero dime …. ¿q se siente q te digan cosas hirientes? ¿q se siente estar del otro lado?- sonriendo con una actitud arrogante

-basta chico bestia – se escucho la voz de Star muy molesta –somos tus amigos, no tus enemigos-

- ah! La dulce novia al rescate- caminando y dando la espalda al cristal- debería suponer q se unirían en mi contra para variar- se acerca a lo q es la puerta- pero no quiero quedarme a aguantarlos como las otras veces- se transformo en mamut y embistió la puerta, pero un campo de energía invisible le regreso su ataque, dejando tirado en el suelo, regreso a su forma humana sosteniendo su hombro, al aparecer lastimado por el impacto – ¿que fue eso?- mirando el espejo

-un hechizo- se escucho al voz de la hechicera con un tono frio e indiferente

- tú.. bueno al menos eres útil en algo- dijo sentándose en una esquina de la habitación sin dejar de ver el espejo

- será mejor así – dijo CY, presiono un botón en el panel de control – ya no puede escucharnos, creí q cuando despertara estaría mejor- su expresión era de tristeza y decepción

- nadie nos garantizo eso – dijo Robín colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo – el ya no es el mismo, mira lo q hizo – mostrando como en su hombro había vendas a causa del daño causado por el disparo del chico verde

-será buena idea mantenerlo ahí- dijo la extraterrestre viendo por el cristal al chico en una esquina sentado y con los ojos cerrados – ya se q no es el mismo, pero es nuestro amigo-

-lo liberaremos cuando sepamos lo q le pasa, antes es muy riesgoso, nos sabemos lo q haría, ese hechizo lo mantendrá ahí- dijo la hechicera a las espaldas de su amiga – además esa arma es diferente, mis poderes no pusieron curar a Robín

- los robos se detuvieron cuando lo capturamos eso no es coincidencia, los demás titanes ya regresaron a sus lugares, ahora somos nosotros solos, tenemos q ser cuidadosos- dijo el líder abrazando a su novia

- ahora lo q me preocupa, es q q haremos con él, tal vez lo podamos tener ahí, pero no sabremos lo q le paso- dijo Cy esperando respuesta de su líder

-tendremos q hacer lo q haríamos con otro….. interrogarlo- dijo el líder en tono muy serio

-entiendo- fue la respuesta del chico metálico, se acerco al panel de control y presiono el mismo botón –chico bestia ¿me escuchas?- el chico verde permaneció inmóvil sin decir nada- chico bestia esto no te ayuda, debes decirnos q paso en estas dos semanas, somos tus amigos queremos ayudarte-

-¿los criminales no deberían estar en prisión?- dijo el mirando el espejo- ¿porque estoy aquí?

- estas aquí porque no eres como todo criminal- contesto el líder

- no, los otros no son tan peligrosos para ustedes como yo, la herida en tu brazo lo demuestra –sonrió con maldad y odio en sus ojos

- ¿como? "_Este espejo no te permite ver hacia dentro_"- dijo el líder

- si eso dices, q no veo adentro, entonces es verdadero- agrego sarcásticamente, volvió a cerrar los ojos apoyo su cabeza en la pared y ahí se quedo –después de todo tu eres el todo poderoso líder, no?- agrego con una frialdad mayor ala de la chica gótica

El se sorprendió ante la reacción de su antiguo compañero- "_como supo en lo pensaba_" chico bestia- le llamo el líder pero él no contesto –chico bestia, algún día tendrás q responder, quien esta detrás d todo esto y qué clase de armas usan- dijo en amenaza el líder, 

pero el chico permaneció inmóvil, sin decir nada- puedes decirlo por las buenas o …buscaremos otra forma d q hables – pero el chico no hacia nada, el líder enfadado rompió la comunicación –tendremos q buscar una mejor forma de sacarle información –mirando a Raven muy serio

- yo no lo hare- dijo algo molesta la chica al notar las intenciones del líder

- solo tendrás q buscar en su mente q fue lo que ha pasado eso es todo- dijo el líder sin cambiar su expresión

- Raven tienes q hacerlo –dijo el chico metálico – analizamos las armas y no se ven diferentes, lo que haga q esa herida no cierre con magia es algo que debe preocuparnos, y debemos saber q es-

La chica analizo la situación, tal vez ellos tenían razón un arma cuya herida es inmune a la magia podría ser muy peligrosa para todos – lo hare – fueron las únicas palabras de la chica, ella no quería indagar en la mente del chico verde. Así con su energía rodeando la pared la atravesó entrando, no podía indagar en su mente desde afuera debido al mismo campo q evitaba q el saliera. –chico bestia más vale q no intentes nada- dijo amenazante al chico en el piso -¿me oíste?- dijo algo molesta ante la indiferencia del chico verde – bien así será- dijo mientras sus ojos se rodeaban de energía oscura al igual q el resto de su cuerpo, formando una barrera protectora a su alrededor

El chico verde se levanto miro a la chica directo a los ojos se acerco lentamente hasta el campo de energía se paró a escasos centímetros – bien q esperas?- dijo de forma retadora – o es q..- pero él no pudo terminar la oración sus ojos se envolvieron de la misma energía oscura indicando que Raven había entrado ya en su mente.

El chico permaneció estático unos segundos, después se escucho un grito por parte de la chica gótica, quien cayó al piso inconsciente mientras la energía q la rodeaba desaparecía en forma de humo negro.

El chico reacciono, moviendo un poco la cabeza mientras humo negro rodeaba sus ojos, se acerco a la chica en el suelo- no eres tan buena como creíste querida – dijo poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado mientras sonreía de forma macabra

-aléjate de ella- se escucho desde el otro lado, era la voz del líder

El chico verde toma a la chica por la cintura lentamente la, la levanto cuidadosamente, la mostro ante los titanes deteniéndola de la cintura y de su cuello para q la vieran de frente – ¿quien de ustedes quiere un trato?- dijo en tono burlón

En otra parte de la ciudad estaban 5 figuras de negro discutiendo la situación, con la ausencia del líder de los guerreros

-no podemos regresar, a la torre – dijo la chica de franja roja

- no pretendo q regresen- dijo el maestro de los guerreros se escuchaba molesto - aun recuerdo lo q paso la ultima vez, esa chica los mando con un solo golpe fuera de la torre, solo tú y Roslow pudieron estar en condiciones para atacar de nuevo, y tuvieron q usarlas- mirando con ira a los otros 3 chicos

- maestro, nosotros no pensamos q los titanes fueran tan poderosos, las joyas se activaron solas….. Nunca había pasado- dijo el chico de la franja verde en su defensa

- las joyas se activan durante la batalla para incrementar sus poderes y necesitan de mucho tiempo para poder usarse de nuevo, de nada serviría enviarlos, seria inútil- reclamo aun más molesto su maestro – además- calmándose y sonriendo maliciosamente- el chico fue capturado, todo va de acuerdo al plan, solo es cuestión de esperar a q regrese – desapareciendo entre las sombras y dejando solos a los 4 guerreros

- esos chicos causaron más problemas de los q pensamos, recuperarnos por usar las joyas nos tomara un tiempo, y para usarlas de nuevo, tomara mas- dijo algo molesta la chica de la franja azul- los vencimos en un inicio fácilmente por que las usamos pero ese último ataque – agrego frustrada – nunca habíamos usado las joyas, tendremos q entrenar mas, así las 4 figuras desaparecen entre las sombras.

--

-Chico bestia te lo advierto- dijo molestos el líder mirando desde la ventana al interior de la habitación

- me adviertes? A mi – dijo burlándose del líder – mira pajarito, aquí quien no está en condiciones de amenazar eres tú, yo en cambio –levantando el rostro de Raven – estoy con las ventajas a mi favor

- suéltala – dijo cyborg bastante molesto – ella no te a hecho nada-

- por favor amigo, devuélvenos a Raven, tú no eres así – agrego la tamariana acercándose al espejo

- ¿soltarla? No creo -sonrió maliciosamente- en cambio devolvérselas no es tan mala idea- se convirtió en una especie de hombre lobo aun deteniendo a Raven, rugió y acerco su hocico a la cara de la chica inconsciente le lamio el rostro ante el asombro de los demás titanes.

El resto de los titanes yacían inmóviles del otro lado del cristal, la escena en si era perturbadora, la enorme bestia de color verde sujetaba a su amiga con ese enorme hocico jadeante y abierto en clara señal de q estaba listo para asestar una mordida fatal al cuello d ella.

El la estrecho entre sus brazos se alejo del cristal, tomo impulso y se estrello contra el cristal, rompiéndolo en cientos de pedazos q salieron volando junto con parte de la pared q 

cayo, debido ala fuerza del impacto los titanes estaban heridos por los cristales y restos de la pared yacían sobre ellos, una cortina d polvo resultado de la pared se levanto sobre toda la habitación.

-coff…coff ¿cyborg.. Starfire…. coff … están bien?- había escombros sobre él, la herida en su brazo se agravo a causa del golpe, en su cuerpo y traje había diversas cortadas por los cristales. La cortina de polvo irritaba su garganta y le impedía ver sin mencionar q irritaba sus ojos haciendo enfocar lago mas difícil

- robín- era la voz d su novia, le estaba ayudando a retirar el pedazo de pared sobre el

- déjame ayudarte- su compañero le ofreció su brazo

- gracias- dijo tomándolo y viendo alrededor, solo para percatarse d q chico bestia había desaparecido

- miren es raven – señalo la tamariana al momento d q se acercaba a la mencionada seguida de los demás titanes, se acerco temerosa d moverla

Al parecer no había sido lastimada no había signos d ningún daño en ella y parecía haber sido colocada cuidadosamente sobre el piso, los titanes al observaron parecía estar bien, cyborg se acerco a revisar a su compañera no había peligro, pero debían actuar rápido no sabían si chico bestia aun seguía ahí.

- starfire lleva a Raven a la enfermería y cuídala, nosotros iremos a buscarlo – su voz denotaba enojo y frustración debido a q nuevamente Raven estaba herida y chico bestia estaba afuera siendo un villano mas… un villano q si no había otra opción tendría q detener a como diera lugar

Las órdenes dadas por el líder fueron acatadas en ese momento, starfire se dirigió con Raven hacia la enfermería, mientras Robín y Cyborg fueron a la computadora central a revisar las cámaras de seguridad de toda la torre, dejarlo escapar no era una opción, sabían q no había salido cualquier cosa q saliera de la torre aun un pequeño insecto no escaparía a las mejoras de Cy al sistema d seguridad.

-los sensores de movimiento captan algo… es cerca de al habitaciones- dijo el el chico metálico mirando al líder a los ojos – si lo encontramos …

- lo detendremos como cualquier criminal- contesto de manera seca y amarga, se volteo y empezó a correr – vamos- fue lo único q se escucho fuera de la puerta sacando a al chico metálico de sus pensamientos y corriendo detrás d su líder.

--

-maldición- decía para sí mismo un chico verde corriendo por los pasillos de la torre a oscuras y con un brazo herido q escurría liquido carmesí desde su hombro – los cristales 

eran más duros de lo q pensé- dijo recargándose en la pared y sacando un pedazo de cristal de su hombro sangrante – todo por ti- mirando la puerta enfrente de el con el nombre Raven en ella

El chico entro en la habitación sabia q era cuestión de tiempo, q los titanes de seguro ya sabían q estaba ahí, sabia de las mejoras al sistema de seguridad, así q una vez cerrada la puerta detrás d el se agacho y desprendiendo la suela de su zapato saco un pequeño tubo metálico del grosor de una pluma, presiono un pequeño botón en el, una rayo color rojo empezó a recorrer los límites de la puerta y el marco fundiéndolos en uno solo.

-esto no será definitivo, pero me dará tiempo- el chico dio espalda al puerta, sujetando su brazo aun más sangrante desde q retiro el cristal de él, recorriendo en medio de la oscuridad los estantes – debe estar por aquí, puedo sentirlo- el dolor en su brazo crecía conforme perdía mas sangre pero eso no impedía su búsqueda hasta llegar a un baúl aun lado de un librero abrió lentamente la tapa, ahí lo vio el objetivo de su misión –todo por ti- lo tomo entre sus manos, se disponía a salir cuando escucho los pasos a lo lejos- ya vienen- dijo algo molesto y cansado, se acerco a la cama rasgo una parte de las sabanas y empezó a envolver su herida con ellas.

Los chicos estaban corriendo Cy estaba viendo todo desde la conexión de su brazo, chico bestia había entrado a la habitación de Raven, pero porque o para q no lo tenían claro.

-no ha salido- dijo el chico metálico deteniéndose frente a la puerta y aun lado su líder

- bien- saco su vara y se acerco a la puerta, la cual golpeo con ella pero no se abrió – entonces….. Tendremos usar otros métodos- se alejo un poco de la puerta.

Mirando a su compañero, el cual pareció entender la orden y convirtió su brazo en cañón, de adentro se escucho un fuerte estruendo, el sonido del cristal al romperse, la alarma de la torre se acciono, ante la sorpresa de los dos titanes fuera de la habitación, las luces empezaron a parpadear color rojo, el sonido de las sirenas q advertían de una intromisión en este caso d un daño a la torre.

-se escapa- la mirada del líder al decir esto fue de desesperación y frustración

El chico robótico entendió y disparo su cañón, la puerta desaprecio y un enorme agujero redondo abarca gran parte de lo q antes era la puerta. Los chiscos entraron corriendo, vieron la ventana rota, los dos miraron con detenimiento el piso y el cielo pero no había rastro de chico verde.

Robín de paro en medio de la habitación se agacho y puso sus manos en el suelo –estaba herido por eso no nos enfrento- entre sus dedos frotaba la sangre del chico verde – vamos con las chicas- levantándose del suelo, su voz era de cansancio, ira reprimida, impotencia y decepción de sí mismo y de su antiguo compañero, pero sabia q ahora solo era un criminal mas q debían atrapar

-¿una herida por proteger a Raven al salir de la habitación?- en la voz del chico se notaba la esperanza d q tal vez su compañero no era del todo malo, q aun había posibilidades de recuperar a su amigo a un titán como él.

El se detuvo y recargo en lo q seria el marco de la puerta - no lo sé- las palabras del líder fueron secas, frías y distantes, reflejando sinceridad y una duda al igual q su compañero, pero los hechos hablaban y no sabía si era posible o no

-vamos- dijo sonriendo el chico metálico colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- necesitamos revisar esas costillas- sonrió amablemente y acompaño al líder ala enfermería

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación destruida preguntándose si su amigo, aun lo era, como logro escapar, y con una preocupación aun mayor su compañera, y los daños q podría tener ocasionados después d ese desagradable encuentro.

--

-al fin llegas, te estábamos esperando- su voz sonaba complacida aun al ver la herida en el brazo del chico, se acerco saliendo un poco de las sombras dejando ver su rostro un rostro q se conservaba oven gracias a los hechizos y encantamientos q conocía, se acerco al chico verde sonriendo de una forma tal entre prepotencia y maldad q congelaría la sangre de cualquier mortal – ¿lo conseguiste?

- aquí esta- el chico saco detrás d el un libro – todo fue como me dijo maestro- se inclino ante él y después se arrodillo como si de un rey se tratase- me deje capturar para conseguirlo- dijo el chico con total sumisión ante el presente- le e traído el libro d Azarath-

Los 4 guerreros observaban al chico verde, habían salido de las sombras al saber q había regresado. Ellos y el chico verde guardaron silencio mientras el maestro avaluaba el libro y ojeaba entre sus páginas.

El silencio se rompe después d escuchar pasos acercándose y los reclamos de una chica- te dije q me soltaras- decía ella pero su brazo era sujetado por Roslow y jalada d el sin la mas mínima consideración – me lastimas- quejándose y golpeando al sujeto q parecía no prestarle atención – suéltame- se quejaba la chica una y otra vez mientras trataba de liberar su brazo

-basta!- se escucho el grito del mayor, no se mostraba molesto, pero su sola voz basto para silenciar a la chica q se quedo estática mirándolo en ese momento- puedes levantarte- dijo mirando al chico verde q daba la espalda a los recién llegados- esta es tu recompensa por tu buen trabajo-

El chico se levanto no entendía lo d su recompensa -"me dan de recompensa una chica, la chica q quiero tener conmigo no es ella, para molestarme con ella"- se levanto del suelo pero se negaba verla a la cara –"para q ella no es a quien quiero"-

-ella no es tu recompensa en sí- se escucho la voz del mayor a su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos y dejándolo un poco confundido- ella es tu misión, ahora q has cumplido has ganado más confianza y puedes realizar una misión aun mayor- dijo sonriendo con malicia

-entonces es solo una misión- dijo el chico más tranquilo en voz baja, volteo a ver el rostro de la chica –bien entonces solo ……. Te- Terra?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien, bien, pues espero no les moleste mucho este capítulo, lo se cambie muchos aspectos en el carácter de chico bestia pero así tiene q ser en este fic, para dar la credibilidad de q es malo n.n

Naaa!!

En realidad me enferme ayer, estoy aquí revisando ortografía nada mas, todo lo escribí ayer en medio de mi aburricion (wow aburricion no aparece el el diccionario de Word) de no ir a la escuela y pues de no salir, junto con la enfermedad entonces decidí escribir, y aquí está el resultado.

Espero no sea tan malo, pero es q tengo exámenes T-T, además no se lo leí y pues como q tiene algo q me gusto cambie un poco el estilo en corte de escena normalmente eso no me gusta pero aquí si me gusto, bueno espero les guste (hablo como si fueran muchos y solo son 2 XD)

Así mis aclaraciones.

1.- si Roslow tenía una misión mas ya saben cual

2.- me seguiré refiriendo a ellos como franja color, e insisto no son los power rangers versión oscura

3.- Si Terra, q seria de un fic RVxCB sin terra?, pues no mucho, además las cosas no son lo q parecen n.n

Así gracias a ti, si tu q te has tomado la molestia de leer este fic, yo se q hay mejores q este así q pues si deberían ver los demás son buenos n.n, y pues por los reviews gracias, a los q dejen y a los q no pues no dejaron XD (aun sigo mal de ayer XP)


	6. CONTENEDOR Y PORTADOR

Oh!! Oscar Wilde es genial, con su narrativa descriptiva ligera y profunda, me encanta, no hay mejor inspiración que eso y escuchar yo quiero de Camila u, sin mencionar el stress por los exámenes y mi ahora ya acostumbrada depresión post-examen u.u, necesito otra cosa que hacer que pensar o comer como loca XD así que no me culpen, este cap. no se bajo que influencias lo hare, así que espero les guste sin más ni menos el cap.

Así el declaimer lo digo desde el inicio así q ya saben, los titanes no son míos, bla,bla, sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, solo por gusto de torturar con mala escritura.

Vamos de nuevo

"_bla bla bla" _pensamientos

**bla bla bla **diálogos

bla bla bla narración

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**CAPITULO IV: PORTADOR Y CONTENEDOR**

Algo salió mal, en medio de la oscuridad se puede ver la silueta de una chica gótica en medio de la nada, rodeada de sombras, ella parada en una pequeña fracción blanca en ese mundo vacio.

-**sabia que el cerebro de chico bestia estaba vacío pero esto es el colmo**- dijo Raven con algo de sarcasmo y algo molesta por lo ocurrido – **no puedo creer lo que pasó**- dijo mientras retiraba la capa que cubría su rostro

-**sabes esta cabeza no esta tan hueca como crees**- dijo una voz sin origen claro pero una voz conocida para ella

-**chico bestia, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?**- dijo algo enfada y a la vez nerviosa por ocurrido y que el dueño de esa voz no apareciera en forma física

- **vamos Rav, no tienes que molestarte**- agrego la voz en tono burlón- **solo es un punto en blanco no deberías ponerte tan nerviosa por eso, después d todo eres la gran Raven, o ¿no?**- en su voz se notaba una mezcla entre sarcasmo, ira y burla, de las sombras emergió chico bestia en su nuevo traje negro con una franja lila en el

**-¿chico bestia?, no, es imposible que** **él me haya enviado a un punto blanco, ¿quien eres?**-dijo la chica colocándose en posición de lucha y con energía oscura rodeando sus ojos y manos

-**vaya, vaya, eres mejor de lo que espere**- dijo el aplaudiendo –**pero**- formando una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro – **no tienes que luchar conmigo**- en ese momento la energía que rodeaba a la chica desapareció.

Ella solo miro sus manos y como su poder se había ido, lo miro el solo sonreía complacido –**en este lugar tus poderes no funcionan si yo no quiero**- dijo ante la mirada atónita de la chica-**vamos no pongas esa cara, sabes que así son las reglas en un punto blanco, un lugar de la mente aislada del resto, un truco que hasta tu no podrías realizar**-

-**tal vez sea verdad, pero no creo que chico bestia pueda, ni yo con mis años meditando puedo, ¿Quién eres?**- trataba de mantenerse tranquila a pesar de la desventaja en ese lugar-**el jamás nos enfrentaría, tu eres quien lo controla ¿verdad?**-seguía tan fría como al principio

-**eres más ingenua de lo que creí**- dijo el acercándose- **sabes no solo entrene cuando me fui, aprendí varias cosas, aunque claro no espero que lo entiendas**- dijo estando frente de ella

-**y supongo que tú con tu infinita sabiduría podría aclarar todas mis dudas**-dijo con su característico sarcasmo

El solo sonrió un poco por la reacción de la compañera-** podría si quisiera, si tú me lo pidieras de la forma correcta**- se acerco lentamente sonriendo con malicia, se paro enfrente de ella, le aparto un mechón que cubría su cabello

Ella no se inmuto, sabía que en ese lugar tendría desventaja, pero si intentaba algo ella actuaria-**¿porque no solo respondes a lo que quiero saber? ¿O prefieres saber el significado de la palabra minusválido?**- dijo en un tono de sarcasmo y desprecio

El solo sonrió ante los comentarios de la chica – **sé que es lo que quieres saber, porque los traicione, por que los ataque, pero Raven**- el poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica- **a ti te lo diré **–se acerco mas a ella y susurro a su oído- **por amor**

-_"por amor"_- lo que escuchaba era ridículo para ella –**traicionaste a tus amigos, nos atacaste, ¿por amor?, tu chica debe ser una chica afortunada**- dijo algo molesta e incómoda por la invasión a su espacio personal.

-**no te culpo por no entenderlo, después de todo tu nunca amaras**- aunque él no miraba su rostro sonreía ante la idea de la expresión en el rostro de ella –**sabes no los traicione en sí, el enfrentamiento entre ustedes y yo era inevitable, me di cuenta de que nunca fueron mis amigos, solo han sido mis compañeros, y si Raven aunque tú nunca puedas sentir lo que yo, hice un trato, por mi amor**- el solo apretó el cuerpo de su compañera un poco más al suyo

-**¿un trato? ¿Que clase de trato?... Y más vale de dejes de hacer eso o te quedaras sin descendencia**- dijo la chica el contacto tan cercano con él la ponía nerviosa, aunque ella intentara evitarlo, cada palabra de él causaba un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, pero aun así quería respuestas-**contéstame**- trato de sonar como siempre

-**no te culpo q esto te incomode, tu nunca sentirás nada estando así con alguien, nunca sentirás el gozo y la felicidad de estar así de cerca con quien amas……. Pero te diré mi amor no puede ser, **

**por ella…. por como es, solo quiero una vida normal con la persona a la que amo……. así como Terra logro tener una vida normal**- después de eso se alejo para ver el rostro de su compañera

-** ¿todo esto es por Terra? ¿Por ella lo haces?**-las lagrimas no podían evitar salir de sus ojos, algo en ella se había roto, tratando de evitar que se apartara de ella, pero fue inútil él le dio la espalda mientras caminaba, solo para verla de frente una última vez.

El solo sonrió, como siempre lo había hecho cuando las cosas iban mal, esa sonrisa de todo estará bien, que tantas veces vio, sus ojos verdes se mostraban como podía recordarlos, él era el verdadero chico bestia, no había duda, y por más q doliera, lo que le dijo debería ser la verdad.

-**lamento decírtelo pero es hora solo vine por una cosa, me deje capturar por una razón, y tengo que ir a buscarla**- mientras decía eso extraña energía verde rodeaba su cuerpo y ojos, en un segundo su cuerpo era solo una flama de energía verde, se levanto y la golpeo de lleno.

-**Nao!!**-había despertado, cubierta de sudor frio, estaba agitada y tenía problemas para respirar –**no otra vez**- para su pesar lo había soñado de nuevo, lo que paso en lamente de chico bestia aquel día, la seguía atormentando, cada vez que meditaba, dormía, aun es sus sueños el estaba ahí.

Estaba en su cama sentada, pensando en cada palabra dicha por el chico verde, no pudo evitarlo, las lagrimas salían de nuevo sin control alguno por sus ojos, el solo hecho de creer q todo eso fue por ella, que el amor de el pertenecía a otra, la traición de él era por un trato para estar con ella.

-**un trato… por ella…… nos traicionaste… a mi**- decía con el rostro entre sus manos mientras las lagrimas continuaban cayendo –** me engañaste**- decía entre sollozos en esos momentos era cuando agradecía q el sonido no saliera de su habitación.

Estaba tan triste, tan sumida en su dolor y sus dudas de que era lo que en realidad sentía por él, que ignoraba que era observada desde la ventana –**las cosas van de acuerdo al plan, dentro de poco el maestro tendrá lo que necesita**- dijo la misteriosa figura para desaparecer en medio de las sombras

--

En una base secreta subterránea, una una chica de cabellos dorados (wow por no decir güera XD), estaba dando vueltas en lo que ahora era su nuevo "hogar", una caja de cristal como ella pensaba, era una habitación con una mesa, una cama, y en lugar de paredes era cristal reforzado, para su fortuna el baño era lo único en esa habitación donde había privacidad, ya q eran paredes de cemento, la habitación estaba en medio de una especie de bodega con dos enormes puertas negras de acero, su único escape era con ayuda del exterior.

No tenia noción del tiempo, o del día o noche, debido a todo estaba cerrado, sin ventanas y aluzado por la luz artificial de las lámparas del techo.

-**claro, ¿un hola sería mucho pedir?**- decía la chica dando vueltas en la habitación – **claro señor héroe del universo, después de tanto y ¿que haces?**...-se detuvo al pensar porque se 

encontraba en esa extraña situación- **¿estoy aquí por ser un contenedor? vaya ironías de la vida**- se recostó en la cama recordando el día que conoció al maestro

--

-**!basta!**- se escucho el grito del maestro, no se mostraba molesto, pero su sola voz basto para silenciar a la chica q se quedo estática mirándolo en ese momento- **puedes levantarte**- dijo mirando al chico verde q daba la espalda a los recién llegados- **esta es tu recompensa por tu buen trabajo**-

El chico se levanto no entendía lo d su recompensa -_"me dan de recompensa una chica, la chica q quiero tener conmigo no es ella, para molestarme con ella"_- se levanto del suelo pero se negaba verla a la cara –_"para q ella no es a quien quiero"_-

-**ella no es tu recompensa en sí**- se escucho la voz del mayor a su espalda sacándolo de sus pensamientos y dejándolo un poco confundido- **ella es tu misión, ahora q has cumplido has ganado más confianza y puedes realizar una misión aun mayor**- dijo sonriendo con malicia

-**entonces es solo una misión**- dijo el chico más tranquilo en voz baja, volteo a ver el rostro de la chica –**bien entonces solo ……. T-Te- Terra?** –estaba sorprendido ahí estaba Terra frente a sus ojos

Roslow se veía molesto por la mirada que el chico verde le dirigía, solo gruño y arrojo a la chica al suelo, la cual quedo sentada en el piso apoyando sus manos contra este y su largo cabello cubriéndole el rostro –**ahí está la chica**- dijo algo molesto viendo la reacción del chico verde

Chico bestia se acerco presuroso a ayudar al chica- **estas bien…**- estaba estático al ver esos ojos verdes tan atentos a él- **tú no eres Terra**- susurro el chico un poco triste y bajando la mirada en otra dirección, se sentía tonto al confundir a aquella chica con ella, esta chica el único parecido q tenia con Terra era el cabello.

-**lo siento**- dijo la chica sacando al verde personaje de sus pensamientos, el la miro, y ella sonrió-**lo lamento, pero no soy ella, creo que te confundiste**-dijo bajando la mirada –**pero... si no soy ella significa que no les soy útil, y me puedo ir, ¿no?**-agrego con una enorme sonrisa y gran brillo en sus ojos, confundiendo a los presentes por su actitud.

-**lo siento**- dijo el maestro- pero el hecho de que el te haya confundido no significa que yo si- dijo con una sonrisa malévola q hizo causaron escalofríos a los presentes, dirigió sus ojos llenos de maldad hacia chico bestia- **tu misión es simple, cuidarla hasta que el día llegue, pero ten cuidado de sus habilidades naturales**-

-**¿habilidades naturales?**-interrumpiendo al maestro-**disculpa pero yo no tengo habilidades naturales, yo no tengo superpoderes como ustedes, creo q ustedes..**- pero la chica no pudo terminar su oración cuando Roslow la había golpeado en el rostro

-**nadie interrumpe al maestro**- agrego en un tono frio e indiferente ante el asombro de todos los presentes–**podrás ser una niña mimada pero aquí se hace lo que el maestro dice y no tu**-

-**no es motivo para golpearla**-dijo chico bestia parándose entre la chica y su ahora nuevo líder, se miraba muy molesto y apunto de golpearlo.

-**no pelees está bien**- dijo la chica tomando del brazo al ex-titán-n hay porque molestarse- agrego mientras sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado, chico bestia se clamo a su petición, y la alejo de Roslow

-**ves niña**- dijo el maestro sonriendo ante la escena q acababa de presenciar, el frio e indiferente líder siendo llevado por las emociones -**esa habilidad tuya para manejar a las personas, para alterarlas o calmarlas, para saber lo que sienten y poder cambiarlo, eres una mezcla natural de varios elementos que necesito**- dijo acercándose a la chica que solo se oculto detrás de Chico bestia como en forma de buscar protección- **veo que puedes sentirlo, pues te lo diré conmigo no podrás usar tus habilidades innatas**-se alejo dándole la espalda los presentes y caminando hacia la puerta- **yo necesito un contenedor** –se paro en la puerta-**y creo que lo encontré gracias a mi seguidor, llévenla al cuarto especial**- agrego mientras desaparecía detrás de la puerta

-**Roslow ¿Qué te sucede? Tú no eres así**-señalo una chica de uniforme negro en la habitación –**sabíamos q necesitaba un contenedor para separar el poder del sello….¿pero tanto influye en ti?**- en su voz de notaba la tristeza

-**Lirovi no es nada**- dijo en su tono frio pero claramente molesto- **me iré a entrenar**- dijo mientras salía de la habitación, paso por un lado de chico bestia y se detuvo- **llévala y asegúrate de que no escape**- dijo sin mirarlo para después seguir su camino y desaparecer entre las sombras

El silencio se formo incomodando a todos –**creí que cumpliré con mi encargo, me llevare a la chica**- dijo por fin chico bestia mirándola-** vamos**-dijo haciendo un ademan indicando q pasara primero ella

-**gracias pero me llamo Brittany, no chica**- agrego mientras caminaba delante de chico bestia con aire de grandeza en una niña de 5 años al parecer del joven verde, lo cual solo causo en el el sentimiento de cuidarla, aunque tal vez no solo como una orden. Y saliendo de aquella habitación.

-**¿crees que esto afecte los planes?**-cuestiono Guik a la otra integrante de su equipo-**se veía muy alterado**-

- **no lo sé, pero Roslow no es tonto, no por nada es nuestro líder, recuerden tenemos una misión como guerreros de la destrucción**- dijo la chica de franja roja con mucha seguridad en sus palabras

-**solo espero que el este tan seguro como tu**-agrego Zuyek causando molestias en la chica mencionada

-**no se ustedes pero todo va de acuerdo al plan del maestro, las piezas ya se están moviendo solas, el destino está en marcha y solo queda esperar**-sentencio Kulpec

-**pues supongo que tienes razón, pero no olviden que como guerreros estamos juntos y si el….**- gurdo silencio Zuyek al saber que sus compañeros sabían lo que quería decir y que él no podía si quiera terminar esa frase

-**pues nada podemos hacer, solo esperar, como dijo Ku es cuestión de tiempo**- afirmó la chica de la franja roja-**ahora debemos entrenar**-

--

Fue sacada de sus recuerdos por el sonido de las puertas de metal abriéndose y mostrando una figura entrando a la bodega –**ya te lo dije héroe no comeré**- dijo con algo se sarcasmo y dándole la espalda al chico verde con una charola de comida

-**te lo diré, solo cumplo con traerla, no con que te la comas**- dijo el chico verde entrando a la habitación, y cerrándose las puertas detrás de él –**si te quieres morir de hambre adelante**- se acerco a la habitación donde había una pequeña entrada especial para la comida

-**bien pues no lo hare**- dijo la chica mirándolo con sus ojos color jade –**me aburro en este lugar**- agrego la chica cruzando los brazos en forma de berrinche –**no es divertido pasar tanto tiempo aquí sin tener con quien platicar**- y poniendo ojos lloroso al chico verde –**quédate un poco**-

El solo sonrió ante la actitud de la chica-**me quedare solo un poco**- dijo el chico levantando un dedo y cerrando los ojos, a lo que la chica solo salto de emoción –**pero**- agrego un poco más serio logrando llamar su atención-**tendrás que comer y no podemos decirle a nadie recuerda lo que dijo el maestro**- dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba al cristal y guiñaba un ojo

-sisisisisi- decía la chica emocionada brincando de un lugar para otro, lo cual hizo sonreír al chico verde, ella se detuvo en seco y se tapo la boca, el solo la vio algo extrañado, miro en dirección a donde ella lo hacía y ahí estaba Roslow parado.

-**veo que cumples muy bien con tus deberes**- dijo con algo de sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a chic bestia, se paro justo enfrente de el –**el maestro dice q tienes que entrenar, no debemos descuidarnos en estos momentos, menos con tonterías**- agrego con desdén mirando a la chica

Chico bestia solo apretó los puños, no le agradaba dejar a la chica a solas con Roslow, por alguna razón desde el inicio a el no parecía agradarle mucho la chica –**iré**- dijo pasando por un lado de Roslow- **, mi misión es cuidarla….aunque sea de ti**- agrego estando a sus espaldas y marchándose por las enormes puertas negras.

Roslow miro a la chica, la cual tenía la mirada baja y parecía algo nerviosa, estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando –**¿no dirás nada?**- dijo la chica atrás de el –**te vas sin decir nada, sin importarte nadie, y cuando te veo de nuevo es así**- la chica suspiro sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza -**¿sabes lo horrible que es perder a alguien que amas? Y solo al final terminar así, tú no sabes lo doloroso que fue perderte Robert **–ya no podía hablar las lagrimas salían sin control, el solo en su pecho le impedía siquiera poder respirar bien

El se acerco al cristal tan frio como siempre- **no lo sé, no sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas**- llamando la atención de la chica quien lo observaba con incredulidad- **no me mires así, a mi nunca nadie me amo, ni mis padres, ni los que se decían mis amigos, menos tu, fue por ti que todo esto paso, pro ti termine aquí, y por ti que el maestro lograra su cometido**- su voz denotaba odio-**fue por ti que mi vida fue lo que fue, fue una horrible decepción, pero eso cambiara**-el brazalete en muñeca comenzó a parpadear, le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta-**y déjame decirte que Robert murió por tu causa hace muchos años**-dijo desapareciendo de la habitación.

El se había marchado, cada palabra aun seguían en su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez, llenas de odio y rencor, ella lo amo, aun lo hacía, pero el parecía odiarla, su actitud, todo en el mostraban ese odio, el dolor consumía su cuerpo y alma, haciendo que las lagrimas salieran sin cesar, haciendo que sus fuerzas fallaran y desplomándose en el suelo entre lagrimas de dolor y culpa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía sola.

--

-**me mando llamar**-dijo un chico de vestimenta negra y una franja blanca en ella –**mande a entrenar al holgazán verde como me lo ordeno**-

-**lo sé, lo mire entrenando**- aseguro el maestro-**pero también mire que te quedaste dentro cuando cumpliste mi encargo**- dijo él con malicia y mirando el rostro de nerviosismo del líder- sabes que es peligroso exponerse mucho-

-**no fue mucho tiempo y no fue nada**-dijo el tratando de sonar normal-**además debería preocuparse al parecer el chico se preocupa mucho por ella, una traición de su parte seria muy alta, mas porque él es que más se expone y su pasado de héroe, el hechizo que usted mantiene sobre el podría romperse debido a ella**- agrego el chico logrando desviar la conversación hacia otra persona

-**Roslow, lo sabes siempre tengo previsto todo, la traición del chico se dará**- dijo para el asombro de este- **no me dirás que esperabas que el chico se quedara tranquilo mientras asesinaba a la **

**portadora del poder, el tiempo se acerca, los arreglos están casi listos y solo falta juntar al contenedor y al portador, todo va de acuerdo al plan**, **ustedes saben solo lo que tienen que saber, confórmate con eso y retírate a cuidar a la otra chica-**

-**a sus ordenes maestro**- diciendo esto desaparece para cumplir su misión

El maestro ya solo se acomoda en una enorme silla detrás de un gran escritorio y sacando unos folders de este-**para mi suerte el contenedor y el portador en la misma ciudad, los medios y todo se va dando, la traición del chico verde será inevitable, pero lo tengo previsto…. Al igual que la traición de los guerrero**-riendo- **todo va de acuerdo al plan**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien pues, si la chica no era Terra, les dije que no era lo que parecía n.n

Así que todo va de acuerdo al plan del maestro este fic le quedan solo 2 capítulos mas (iner: para desgracia de ustedes, mi más sentido pésame TT-TT, yo: ¬¬)

Si Roslow era quien vigilaba a Raven, ya aquí puse un poco mas de los guerreros n.n, y espero les haya gustado (iner: yo creo que no n.nU)

Bien pues un poquito más largo, porque este es mi 4 capitulo y no había actualizado en algo de tiempo espero no se les haga aburrido o tedioso n.n (Iner: 1.- es más largo? Pobrecitos, 2.- ellos estaban felices de que no actualizaras, 3.-¿aburrido?¿tedioso? no solo tu fic es malo n.n ¿como crees que va a ser tedioso o aburrido? Solo es malo nOn)

Bien sin más por el momento, me voy (iner: gracias dios, yo: ya para ¬.¬', iner: la verdad no peca pero incomoda n.n) bueno nos vemos (iner: díganle que escribe feo que ya no los torture con mala escritura, yo: u.u ya ¿no?, iner: cuando escribas bien hablamos ¬¬)

Nos veremos después (iner: corran, es amenaza, salven sus vidas, yo: u.u'') dejen reviews si quieren que continúe la historia (iner: si no dejan no continua…. no dejen por su bien no lo hagan)

DARKLADY


End file.
